Digital-television-enabled devices are in widespread and rapidly expanding use. Modern digital-television-enabled devices offer a wide spectrum of user accessible features, extending the use of such devices beyond just providing television programs. For example, some devices provide multimedia viewers, provide digital slide show capability, provide network connectivity, and/or have built-in personal video recording capabilities. The extensive features sets often use a flexible operating system, such as Linux®, with different embedded services and a built-in file system.
As technology progresses, and features sets expand, televisions use more and more complex devices to control the different applications against a backdrop of competing demands for space and power use. Despite increased functionality of control devices, it is desirable to maintain, if not reduce, the size of the controller devices. Improvements in manufacturing technology have reduced cost and size of such devices, but with an increase in leakage current (i.e., current drawn by a device when powered, but idle). Concurrently, there is a strong desire for power consumption reduction, including limits on system power allowance in various operational states (e.g., Energy Star NA). To comply with power consumption desires, the control devices are typically powered off during system stand-by mode. Thus, to transition from stand-by mode to active mode, a cold boot of the control device is performed, which typically results in a significant time delay between active mode actuation and the appearance of an image on a television screen.